


A Series of Mxyzptlk Events

by Boobchanan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffee is life!, Fourth Wall breaking!, Maggie ships Supercorp, Multiverse Love Trip!, Mxy Mayhem!, Mxy crushing on everyone!, Mxy fixes everything, Mxy matchmaker, SUPERCORP!, Sanvers - Freeform, fuck mon-el, requests open, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: Mister Mxyzptlk is out to find love again, but decides ro expand his horizons to the Mutliverse, causing mayhem and creating new relationships along the way.





	1. Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer

**Author's Note:**

> I find I love writing as Mxy, really makes things so fun and exciting! Man they need to bring him back.

"Oh hello there. Didn't see you there." The one and only great Mister Mxyzptlk sat in a leather bound chair, sitting by a fireplace reading a purple covered book, taking off the glasses hanging off his nose the Fifth Dimesional Being gave a smile. "I know that since my last little Huzzah into the fanfiction world has been met with such obvious praise, and the Author deemed it fitting that well...I give every beautiful woman of the Mutliverse a chance to be wooed by my superior skills and powers." A chuckle escaped his lips, flipping through the pages of the book. "Lets start from the begining, on where I first came to all the glorious fans of the Multiverse!" He grins, holding out the book for the invisible audience to see. "Now while Kara rejected my advances, I believe I shall appeal to the ever growing army of shippers and multi task. Hee hee." The first page held not one but a picture of two people. "Why break such a beautiful ship? I'll be the third wheel! The tricycle, its always fun! And Bat-Mite says that two ladies are too much for me. Lets be off shall we?"

\--------Earth 38, National City--------

The morning was a.....rough one, Maggie and Alex rolled out of the bed, heading to the coffee pot which should be done, it was strange how orderly they were, looking like the Bed Hair monster just took a swing at them but they stood there making their coffee, turning around the face the windows, leaning on the counter. Completely silent. Then a stream of blue light flew through the apartment, stopping just on the other side of the counter forming the reality warper.

"Dar-" He was silenced by Maggie holding up her finger, taking a loud sip of her coffee while Alex just stared at him with half awake eyes.

Not exactly the introduction he was going for here....

Once Maggie was done, she lowered her hand. "Ok. Now...who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Mister Mxyzptlk." Mxy gave a smile to the two women. "And Maggie Sawyer, Alexandra Danvers I love you."

 

Alex raised a brow at the strange man. "Wait..you tried to get my sister to marry you."

 

"Well yes but didn't quite work, and sadly...the Daxamite has her..ew.." He shuddered.

"Never liked him." Maggie said, taking another sip of her coffee. "Tell you the truth she could have went to the other side for love."

"Lot of that already on this site..." Mxy mutters. "But anyhoo! I love you both! Amazing! Strong!" He flexes his arms. "Cuddly sometimes and you two are just wonderful." He suddely appears between the two women, arms around their shoulders. 

"What is happening?" Alex asked, just inching away from the man. 

 

"Its simple. I am professing my love to the both of you. Is there something wrong with that?" That made both women step away from the man, staring him down.

"First, nope. Wrong time for that stuff. Second, girls only party here." Maggie starts to reach for the gun she hid in the cookie jar. 

"Oh that? Pfft I can change that easy. Observe." Mxy rubs his hands together. "Always wanted to try this." With a flash of blue light suddenly the magical imp had the form of a very attractive woman if he wait no she did say so herself. 

"Eh? Come on." Mxy struck a pose to the two women, flaunting her newly formed curves to the duo. "Like if thats the problem I can totally be like this. I have no true gender, kind phew! Out there." Then she looks to the invisble audience. "Let that be a lesson for you." 

 

"Look...Mxy." Alex joined Maggies side, going for one of the kitchen knives. "I don't know what your thinking but we ar-" Suddenly she was shushed by Maggie. "Danvers hold on....I got a idea." She whispered.

"So..Mxy right?"

The imp nodded. 

"So you are all powerful right?"

 

"One way of saying it but yes."

 

"What if we work out a teeny tiny deal?"

 

"Deals? Oh I love deals!" She exclaimed, hopping onto the kitchen counter and laying on it. "What do you need darlings?"

 

'Well you know Mon-El.."

"Ewwwwie!" 

 

Maggie nodded, Alex was more dumbstruck that Maggie was striking some sort of bargain with this person.

 

"Yeah very ewww. So we want to help Kara find love, and we know someone who can help her. But we need you to well...remove a few barriers and help push the two together."

 

Mxy made a red book appear, titled 'Ships of Supergirl.' Quickly flipping through the pages til he stopped. "Ahhhh...I can do that! What do I get?"

 

Maggie just gave a smirk to Alex. 

 

 

 

\---------------------------

 

Mxy still in a female form exited the apartment, hair ruffled up and just silent. "Ok......maybe Bat-Mite wasn't so wrong..." She said, walking down the stairs making a very confused Kara Danvers just blink at the woman. 

 

\---------------

 

"Oh Daxamite!" Mxy called out from the alleyway, making the so called 'Prince' turn to face him. "You again? Oh this time I will k-" He didn't get to say anything as he was bounded in chains and a gag was placed in his mouth. "Sorry Blandsome but I have no intention of letting you near my Blossom ever again, but you see here its not for my selfish benefit. No no, I have to do this for another more ideal canidate." He hopped on over to the squriming fool, bopping his nose. "I believe I shall send you to the most vile and downright terrible world in all of the Multiverse. I hope you enjoy Ponies." Mxy grinned, snapping his fingers and sending the Daxamite off to his new home. "Now Ms. Luthor, I have a date to arrange for you..." 

 

It was all too easy to get Lena and Kara together, just a little dabble of magic there, bit of shapeshifting into one of the women to bring them together then boom! Honnestly he was suprised Kara and Lena wern't going at it on day one. And since his bargain was over with Maggie and Alex, Mxy felt that his time was...well up with this world. 

 

"Oh but don't fret my beautiful Mxy fans." Mxy would say to the audience. "As your beloved Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers engage in the love we so craved from day one, your beloved Magical Imp shall take to the Mutliverse! Whooo hooo!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Perhaps I shall drop by Star City...or maybe on the Waverider...or Central City even! Possiblities are endless for the possible Mxy ships! So fans!" He hops to the audience. "Get a typing! Who shall be the next lucky person to be wooed by yours truly? What mayhem shall we create? More on 11! Hahaha! See you next time!"


	2. Caitlin Snow

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Fanfiction Jury." Mxy said to the audience, in a newly colored robe, flipping through pages of a book as the firelight illuminated the room nicely. "National City had its fair share of fun but as I said before, time to share my love and skills with the rest of the Multiverse. So about time we go to Earth 1. I feel a little...." He opened the book and held it out to the audience to see. "Frosty lately." He gave a wide grin. "Lets see what Central City has to offer the greatness of me." 

 

\----Earth 1 Central City USA-------

 

The current mood in Star Labs was a bit dower, since the impending death of Iris was almost upon them, even Cisco's normal band of humor was at a low. Caitlin was off in her usual seat, fiddling with her necklace, mind drifting off to that place she goes. Julian was reviewing a case file besides her, stealing glances at the Doctor occasionally. 

Cisco was in the other room, just tinkering with his equipment when a blue trail of energy flew into the Lab, circling around each of them before stopping right in front of where the Flash suit was hanged on. Materlizing into the Mystical Imp himself. "Hello Snowflake!" Mxy said, waving to Caitlin, who was dumbstruck and confused, especially with what she just heard him call her. Julian was up to his feet and Cisco stepped in. "Ok we seriously need better security.." He muttered. 

"Oh I know right?" Mxy said to Cisco, looking back to Caitlin. "Caitlin Snow." He approached the brown haired beauty before him. She stood up from her chair, looking to Julian who already pressed the alert on his phone. "My name is Mister Mxyzptlk but you can call me Mxy, and I want to say I love you!" He got on one knee, holding his arms out to her. 

"What?"

"What?"

"Whaaaat?" Cisco raised a brow. "Ok this is some freaky Twilight Zone stuff..."

 

Julian wasn't having any of it, yanking Mxy to his feet. "I don't think she loves you mate so how bout you leave?" Mxy just shoved him off. "Ohhhh my romantic rival, well you certainly are better than the last one. British, blond, slightly rugged..almost evenly matched." Caitlin just stepped between the two. 

"Look uhhh.."

"Mxy." 

"Mxy, I don't even know you. Its flatterning but this is just...weird."

"I've been called worse." He shrugged. Then suddenly Barry dashed into the lab. "Who the hell are you?" The Scarlet Speedster asked. 

"Oh the Flash! Cameos!" He looked to the Audience. "Tee hee!" Looking back at him with a grin he just adjusted his suit jacket. "Say hi to Kara for me alright Sonic?" A snap of his fingers and Barry vanished from the groups sight. 

"Where the hell did you send him??" Cisco went into protective Vibe mode, ready to blast the Imp. That was until Gyspy suddenly appeared, clearly not of her own free will. "What just-" The Mutliverse Bounty Hunter looked at Mxy, recognizing him instantly. "YOU!!"

"Me!" Mxy laughed, clapping his hands and the Collector was left in a two piece bathing suit.

"Oh damn..." Cisco could not help but look. 

 

"Enjoy the beach you little love birds!" And just like Barry before them, the two were sent off. 

"Bloody hell this isn't right..."Julian did not like the odds here, especially since this person just sent all the metas away like it was nothing. 

 

"Now Snowflake." Mxy hopped over to Caitlin. "I want to profess my undying love to you because you deserve true love and kindness I believe I can give you."

 

Caitlin had to think quick, any way to calmly get him away without him pulling another trick. "Do you really know me though?'

"Pardon?"

 

"Do you really know me Mxy?"

"Well Yeah. I want to say so...but..Ohhhhhh I get it."

"You do?"

 

"Yes!" A blue book appeared, titled 'What Caitlin Snow Likes.' "I'll just read this and come back! May take me a day, but I can do it!"

"Yeah!" She nodded, giving a fake smile, looking to Julian to play along. 

 

"Yeah you have to know her more, like what her favorite food is and the like.." The Brit said, coming to Caitlins side. 

"I will study then. Be back Snowflake! Toodles!" And just like that he was gone in a flash of blue light.

"That was just weird..."

 

\-----Three Days Later------

Mxy came in walking through the hall, a thing of flowers in one hand and a box of strawberry jello in his hand. "Oh Snowflake I am-oh....." He stopped when he saw her convulsing on the bed, her team scrambling to help her, then Julian caught sight of him, running to the Imp and grabbing his collar. "Help her please!" Mxy looked at his Rival, then to Caitlin, maybe...maybe he wasn't exactly for her. Maybe he saw something in Julians eyes that told him everything that he needed to know. He nodded, making the flowers and jello dissapear, walking up to Caitlin, rubbing his hands together. "She'll wake up with a big head ache after this." Blue energy glowed from his hands as he placed them over the wound, healing Snow effortlessly. Her body stopped moving, her breathing steadied. "She'll need the rest..." He said to Julian, who was holding the womans hand. "Thank you...thank you..." 

"Just be good to her." Mxy said, being the bigger man..well..Imp. Then he did something odd, which then again in his case should be normal by now. He poked Caitlins head a blue shinning marble came out of her forehead, landing in Mxys hand. "Whats that?" Julian looked up from Caitlin to the other man. 

"Killer Frost." He held it out to him to examine, letting him see a tiny image of Killer Frost stuck in the marble. "Consider it a gift my friend. Never know when this could be handy." He pocketed the marble and patted Caitlins shoulder. "Tell I stopped by." He said to Julian, slowly evaporating into the blue energy mist, flying off to whereever he may go next. 

 

 

 

"Yes not exactly what I'd imagine..." Mxy said to the Audience, back in the Good Room. The fireplace still going. "I had hoped that I could woo the great Snow but it seemed someone was there already, and..I did see true love in his eyes. A look saying he would do anything for her." He held up the Marble. "That's a true love there my friends...but I did get something out of it this time. A smile formed. "Let that Snowbert ship sail off, where ever they go. I think those two kids are gonna just be fine." He set the Marble down on the table, taking his seat, and crossing his legs. "Now there's still so many more women in the Mutliverse to woo and charm. Who shall I try next? Please reccomend them to the Author." He points straight up. "He likes a challenge. And me? I like the fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get to typing boys and girls! I want a challenge!


End file.
